


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by velvet_skyline



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista!Harry, Coffee Shops, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Student!Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_skyline/pseuds/velvet_skyline
Summary: “I know I keep coming to the shop at odd times, and for some reason it’s always your shift, but don’t you dare judge me! I need these cookies for my sanity.”...Or the one where Louis' a tired student who needs somewhere to study and Harry happens to work at Louis' favorite cafe. Somehow, they're perfect for each other.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

The bell above his head jingled softly, the sound reverberating within the now empty shop. It was 1am, and Louis honesty didn’t expect anyone else to be there. He just really needed a place to study for his upcoming final.

Louis had discovered the tiny café a few weeks ago and instantly fell in love. It was small and hidden, guaranteeing that there was no more than a handful of people there at any time. If he was lucky, it would be empty, and he could be alone with his thoughts.

Zayn had tried to get him to study in the library with him, but the café was a hundred times better. Louis loved everything about its atmosphere, from the warm and inviting smell of coffee, to the exposed brick walls and the small plants hanging from the ceiling. It also helped that they served the most delicious chocolate chip cookies, almost as good as the ones his mum used to make back home. It was comforting, and if Louis could spend his whole life here, he would.

“Oh, you again!” A deep voiced called out, much too cheerful for 1am.

Louis looked up to see the same green-eyed boy he’d seen almost every day now for the past few weeks and smiled. “Hi Harry” he said back softly, shrugging his coat off.

“Another late night?” Harry asked, turning around to make a warm latte with cinnamon and heat up a few chocolate chip cookies. Louis had been here enough times for Harry to learn his order by heart.

Louis sighed and sat down at the closest table, plopping his backpack on the floor and taking out his laptop. “Yeah. These finals are killing me.” Harry giggled and walked over with Louis’ now completed order.

“Oh I can tell. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re just here to see me,” he joked, winking at the older boy. Louis groaned and threw his head back as Harry pulled up a chair and sat down beside him.

“I know I keep coming to the shop at odd times, and for some reason it’s always your shift, but don’t you dare judge me! I need these cookies for my sanity.”

“I’m glad you think my cookies are that lifechanging Lou” Harry said, reaching over to the full plate of cookies and picking one up.

Louis raised an eyebrow at the boy beside him. “Are you allowed to just, you know, eat the food you’re meant to be selling?”

Harry shrugged, wiping his mouth with his thumb. Louis’ eyes totally did not follow the action.

“Well my manager would never find out unless someone told them, and,” he looked around the empty shop exaggeratedly before leaning into Louis and whispering, “I bet you won’t tell on me.”

Louis swallowed, a blush rising on his cheeks. “I might if you keep distracting me. This final isn’t going to study for itself you menace!”

Harry leaned his head back and groaned. “But Louuu! The shop has been empty for the past few hours and I’m boreddd!” He stuck his bottom lip out and furrowed his eyebrows. Louis thought he looked a bit like a puppy. It was adorable.

“That’s not my problem is it?”

“Rude,” Harry replied, reaching for another cookie. Louis slapped his hand away. “Oi! Aren’t those for paying customers? Like, I dunno, me?”

Harry pouted again, looking up with wide eyes and Louis instantly relented. Goddamn his eyes. Louis could write sonnets about Harry’s eyes.

“Fine,” he sighed. “Only because you’re cute,” he mumbled under his breath. Harry’s smile widened.

Louis turned his eyes back to the table in front of him, and his open laptop. How the hell was he supposed to remember this? He had decided to study psychology, but now almost 4 years later, he was starting to regret his decision. What could he do with a psychology degree anyway? Its not like he wanted to be a psychologist. Therapist? Maybe he could start over and get a drama degree? Or English? He would make quite a good English teacher, he thought.

“What’re you thinking about?” Harry questioned softly, noticing how Louis had zoned out for a few minutes, staring blankly at the laptop screen open in front of him.

“Nothing and everything.” Harry just stared back, and Louis continued.

“It’s just that, I’m kind of scared for the future. It’s my last year at Uni and I’m supposed to have my life figured out by now, but if I’m being honest, I have no idea what I’m going to do. Me mates are always talking about their plans and the jobs they want to apply for, but I have no idea what I want to do. Seems a bit stupid since I’ve practically already gotten my degree.” Louis sighed and took a sip of his now slightly cool coffee. “Just ignore me though, its stupid.”

“Hey,” Harry said, lightly grabbing one of Louis’ hands. “It’s not stupid, not at all. It’s perfectly normal to feel a bit confused or scared about the future. I know I am! But from what I’ve seen this past week, you’re the hardest worker I know. Always so concentrated. Yesterday you didn’t even notice when I ran out of chocolate chip cookies and replaced a few with oatmeal raisin.”

“You did what now—”

“Anywayyy, as I was saying, you’re incredibly dedicated. Heard you giving your mate advice for his exam on the phone the other day too, and you sounded proper smart. I was very impressed.”

Louis snorted lightly, leaning a bit into Harry’s side. Harry moved closer and wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Point is, whatever you choose to do, whatever you decide, I know you’ll be great at it.”

Louis looked up Harry, snuggling closer and whispering a quiet “Thanks Curly.”

Harry was incredibly cuddly, and today in his slightly oversized lilac jumper, Louis want to stay wrapped up in his arms forever. Or steal his jumper.

Harry’s eyes darted down to his lips and Louis found himself leaning in.

The sound of the café’s bell jingling caused them both to sit upright, Louis immediately moving away and putting distance between the two of them. He groaned inwardly and tried not to think of what was about to happen.

Harry cursed under his breath softly before standing up and walking over to the till, greeting the man who had just walked in.

“Oh sorry mates,” the man said, laughing slightly and turning to Harry who was waiting to take his order. “Didn’t mean to interrupt you and your boyfriend. Just needed a coffee, thanks.”

Harry smiled at the man and began to make the drink. “Nah its okay. I’ll get that for you right away.” Louis pointedly did not notice how Harry didn’t correct the man about the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing. 

As Harry and the man made small talk, Louis turned back to his laptop. Right. Psychology. His final. Studying.

Collecting his thoughts, Louis dived into his notes, opening a few textbooks beside him as well. For what felt like hours, his mind was solely focused on psychology. He almost didn’t notice Harry walking up and sitting beside him again. Almost.

Like second nature, Louis leaned closer into the younger boy, Harry bringing one arm up and around Louis’ shoulder like earlier. The two didn’t speak, instead just sat in comfortable silence as Louis studied. Mindlessly, Harry’s hand softly played with Louis’ hair until he looked at his phone and the clock read 3am. With now only empty coffee cups and cookie crumbs left of their food, it was time for Harry to close up the shop. “Lou,” he whispered.

“Mhm,” Louis replied, turning his head away from his books to look at the younger boy.

“Its 3, gotta close up love.”

Louis nodded and closed his laptop.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you this long.”

“S’not like you do it everyday or something… oh wait.” He joked as Louis rolled his eyes.

“Cheeky. But really, my final is in a few days and then I’ll be out of your hair. I promise.”

Harry hummed, before looking away. “But what if I don’t want that?” he whispered.

“What?”

“What if I don’t want you out of my hair?” he whispered.

Louis stared back at the green-eyed boy, lips parting in surprise. He noticed Harry’s eyes darting down, observing the action. Suddenly, they were leaning forward until their lips were pressed together, and Harry let out a sigh in content. Louis pulled him closer, gripping the lilac material of Harry’s jumper as Harry’s hands reached out to cup Louis’ face.

Louis tasted like the perfect combination of bitter and sweet, like coffee and cinnamon, while Harry tasted like chocolate and everything right with the world. Their lips moved in sync until they both pulled away breathless, resting their foreheads together.

“Been waiting to do that ever since you walked in here for the first time,” Harry said, grinning.

Louis smiled back, his grin just as wide. “What took you so long?”

Harry laughed. “Does this mean you’ll let me steal more of your cookies now? Seems fair seeing as I made them.”

Louis hummed. “I’ll think about it if you kiss me again.” So Harry did, joining their lips together again.

If Louis went home with Harry that night, well, that was alright. Forget what Louis said earlier about the café. He had found a new place where he wanted to spend the rest of his life, and it was with Harry.


End file.
